


The Lock & The Key

by InChaosRoses



Category: EXO (Band), JohnYong - Fandom, NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Action & Romance, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood and Violence, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Other, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InChaosRoses/pseuds/InChaosRoses
Summary: When the world was young there was a magnificent kingdom deep in the heart of a forest. Creatures long since written off as myths thrived there, and under great rulers they were soaring towards a bright future. You see; they were the only kingdom in which harmony and piece let different beings be one and the same. The crowned King and Queen were their shinning example - two creatures not like each other, but very much in love. It was through that love that a son was created, the first hybrid of his kind. The heir to a thrown that would soon know sorrow far beyond the reach of time.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. THE FRAGMENTS: PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been putting this together since I was 14. To give you a good idea how many times I have picked this up and put it down - I am now 25. The names and characters have obviously been changed from what I had originally written them as, and I do believe that now is the best time to put it out for the world to read.  
> Once upon a time I would have loved to have the original version published; but things change and I know that writing is not my ultimate purpose. I once toyed with the idea of a manga, as I draw as well, but I just don't have the time now that I did as a kid.  
> Finally I decided a fanfic was best, and it was easy to decide to rework this over the last few months and give it to JohnYong and NCT127.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this journey. I certainly have enjoyed creating it. Updates will be once a week. I will post every Friday starting today. The next update will be posted on 08.28.2020. Central Standard Time

*

*

*

' _Royalty never runs_ ,' he thinks idly as he races through the garden. There is a grin on his face as his lungs burn from the cold night air whirling around him. Boots - barely laced together - clack hurriedly down the cobble stoned path. The echo he creates with each quick step is not nearly enough to wake anyone in the castle (not by a long shot) but the thrill is just the same. Curfew was hours ago: all maids, knights, his endless amounts of nanny's, and his royal parents were long since under the veil of sleep. Coupled with the fact that he has always been light on his feet, there was no way he was getting caught.

The castle gardens are vast and downright confusing at night: long winding paths, tall greenery, and an array of flowers made it easy for anyone to lose themselves. If he hadn't grown up here, he was sure he would have ended up running in circles - lost until morning. Luckily mother nature has always had a soft spot for him. The gardens have a way of speaking to him. He knows their secrets, and they know his. His steps slow drastically as he rounds one last corner.

"Finally -" he breathes out. "Just in time." He tilts his head up to look at the patterns of the night sky; his lungs still gasping for air. The moon in all her grace greets him. She is lovely tonight. Warmth spreads through his veins and his eyes flutter closed for just a moment as he makes his way to the bench placed right at the center of the clearing. He stops and opens his eyes once he is seated; exactly 20 paces from around the corner, like always. The white silk robe around him (he realizes as the stone meets his legs) is not nearly enough to keep him warm tonight. Now that his body is no longer exerting itself, he can finally feel the chill that has settled over the kingdom.

"Why is it that you are always breaking the rules your _Highness?_ "

Taeyong startles; nearly falling off the bench as he clutches his chest.

"I-"

"The excuse is hardly ever any good. Save your energy in telling me, and instead please stop looking at me like that. I am starting to feel bad."

Taeyong relaxes as the tall familiar man steps forward into the moon light. The hand on his chest remains there as his face burns with embarrassment. He should have known. The only one he cannot fool. A soft face with a firm jaw. Regal in his posture but eyes alive with glee.

" _Why_ must you be this way with me Youngho?" he pouts. Oh, how royals surely do not pout.

His knight looks away; features schooled.

"I would not have to be if you would stop making me come find you every night you decide to bask under the full moon. Midnight is hardly a good look for my complexion your Highness."

Taeyong crosses his arms and makes a grand show of rolling his eyes before turning back to the beautiful planet above him.

"My fathers have long since gone to sleep Youngho," he scolds lightly. "' _Your Highness'_ is for the castle. We are alone here. The moon knows your secrets too, so no need to impress her."

"She does shine exceptionally on nights like these," his knight agrees; pacing forward. Taeyong smiles. His obsession with the moon grew from the tender age of six when he had first laid eyes on her. Since then, since the first meeting, he has been glued to her side faithfully.

" _My apologies for interrupting my faithful knights’_ _slumber_ ," he murmurs. Youngho is now standing directly behind him like a shadow of sorts. "... But I would not trade this view for anything."

His knight smiles as he too looks up at the moon. "Nothing? Are you sure of that?" He asks.

Taeyong tilts his gaze further up to look at Youngho's curious eyes. It really is unfair how much taller he grew to be compared to himself. They are nearly the same age, and both trained in combat (though his knight did train longer hours than himself for obvious reasons) yet somehow Taeyong is nearly a whole head smaller.

"Not even for me, your noble first knight? Sworn only to you?"

Youngho's face is gentle, always has been, but his wings betray him. Large, magnificent, black feathered appendages that give away anxiousness as they unfurl behind his back.

"As my first knight... hmm. Correct me if I am wrong," Taeyong arches a brow playfully. "but is it not _you_ that must protect and serve _me?_ I am your prince, am I not?"

Youngho bends slightly at the waist. Taeyong remains still as their faces come closer.

"You are correct your highness," he speaks. "but do not avoid the question."

A smile makes its way to the young royals’ lips as he reaches a hand up to tuck the knights’ hair behind his ear.

"The moon is beautiful and has watched over me since my first breath on this Earth," he says simply. "but I am only one of her children. I am not her priority. I could not trade someone as precious as you, after all we have lived together, for something that could never do more than watch me from afar."

Youngho blinks once - twice.

"The moon and I share more than you understand Taeyong."

The look in Youngho's eyes tell him something, but like many other moments as of late, Taeyong cannot begin to understand what. It does not sit well in his chest, not in the least bit. They have never had a single moment in all their years together wherein Taeyong has not innately known what the other was thinking. Except... that is exactly what is happening now.

"Your literally scholars are clearly working wonders. You really do have such a way with words though you were not that way as a child that I can recall," Youngho chuckles easily; moving away from the royal only to adjust and sit beside him. Compared to the prince, the knight looks overly dressed in his formal black militant attire. Always dressed for business. Taeyong ignores the unease in his stomach and returns his gaze to the sky.

"Remind me to tell my parents to raise their pay then," he says sarcastically. "Do you sleep in your uniform or did you simply never lay down to rest?"

"I am completely serious," the knight laughs as he watches his charge. "I am sure your wedding vows will have the crowd in tears in a few days."

There is a swell in Taeyong's heart at that. He cannot help the open smile that comes forward. He misses the flash of agony on Youngho's face.

"I cannot believe I will be married in just 7 days’ time. It seems so surreal."

"I am sure Jaehyun views it just the same," Youngho assures. "He will arrive after tomorrow evening with his family. You must be very excited."

Taeyong chuckles. "I have waited for this day since birth-"

"That is how betrothals work after all," Youngho teases.

"- silence you." Taeyong groans. "I will admit, however, that I am nervous. This union will change my life entirely. If I did not have you as my constant trough out it all I do not believe I could do this."

"You say that only because I have indulged you too much over the years," Youngho tells him. "Naturally you will not need me nearly as much once your betrothed becomes your husband. I will be but, on the side, should you need saving and he should fail you."

There is a finality to his voice that attaches to Taeyongs rib cage and causes it to lurch. He does not like it.

"You are not one known for speaking so negatively Youngho," the prince frowns; his eyes focused on his knight. "I hate to let you accept the ideology of my new life not including you in it. I would not be here if not for you. You are my knight, my friend, my other half. That is something that will never change."

Youngho smiles - truly smiles. Not the small grins he lets escape when he is on duty, but an actual genuine smile. One that over the years only Taeyong (and very few others) has been privileged enough to see. Youngho turns and Taeyongs breath hitches when their eyes meet.

"Your wedding vows are going to sound lovely," he says; a hand coming up to caress Taeyongs cheek. There is a faint tingle where fingertips ghost over his skin. "I have something for you. Something like a wedding gift."

The prince lights up at that; momentarily forgetting the blush that threatened his cheeks moments ago. "A gift?" he asks. "Do you have it now? May I see it now?"

"I do," Youngho chuckles. "You may, and it is nothing special or grand I can assure you. But I did feel you should have it."

Taeyong waits on the edge of his seat nearly vibrating with excitement. Youngho loves to create. He has always been good with his hands and found it easy to create figurines that capture moments perfectly. Taeyongs quarters are full of them - dozens even! They range from wood to glass, and the prince loves each piece dearly.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," Youngho instructs him. Taeyong shuts his eyes immediately and juts his left hand out politely in front of his chest. He squirms in his seat as he feels a light pressure on his palm. Glass. It is a glass item, Taeyong knows it. It is also thin and attached to a light rope or chain.

"Okay Taeyong," Youngho chuckles. "You may open your eyes now."

It takes a moment or two for his eyes to adjust once they flutter open, but as soon as he focuses on the object Taeyong smiles. He gently caresses the delicate glass key in his hands.

Of all the figurines in his collection none of them contain the same breathtaking color nor detail that the key does. It is see-through like the rest, but this glass contains magic(clearly) and Taeyong can feel it as his fingers trace its edges. Sapphire and Ivory swirls dance throughout the glass as Taeyong moves it above his head- the moon catching it all perfectly with its light. A simple black ribbon is tied to it, in a neat bow, just below where it meets a silver chain.

"You should thank Doyoung for helping me find someone who could enchant the color into the glass," Youngho says. "Warlocks are hard to find in this day and age. I considered using my demon powers, but I cannot read the language of my kind. Ultimately, Doyoung was able to find a nice man by the name of Taeil who was able to help me."

" _A necklace_ ," Taeyong whispers; still fascinated. "This key, it is a necklace this time, not a figurine, am I correct?"

Youngho nods proudly.

"I wanted to gift you something that you could always keep with you, unlike the countless items on your shelves that simply collect dust with each passing year."

"Now listen you," Taeyong pouts. "I will have you know that I personally clean those figurines each day. I do not allow any of the maids the opportunity to break one, much less for dust to collect!"

His knight laughs at him as he takes the key from his hands. That is when a thought runs through the prince’s mind.

"Oh, but Youngho," Taeyong asks innocently. "What does the key open? The grooves are specific. Surely you modeled it to open something?"

The knight stills for a moment before standing; making his way behind Taeyong as he unclasps the chain.

"That," he says softly as his brings the necklace around Taeyongs neck; securing it safely in place. "Is something for you to find out my sweet prince."

"A surprise then?" Taeyong smirks; admiring the necklace. "It must be something of great importance then. Are you sure you trust me with a key to it?"

Youngho pulls the prince into an embrace; Taeyongs back to his chest. Taeyong can feel his own chest lurch forward again.

"I would like to think it is of great importance, but that is not up to me alone to decide," his knight murmurs into his hair. "As for whether I trust you with this key, you must know that you are the only one with a copy. No others exist now or will ever. I have faith that you will keep it safe."

Taeyong touches a hand to the arms wrapped around him. The unease, the awful unease that has been following them for weeks now sinks in once again - killing the blush that had taken him by surprise seconds ago. He feels a hint of desperation as he turns to face his knight; winding his own arms around Younghos neck. His knight stills.

"-and I have faith that you will always keep me safe my knight," Taeyong smiles. "So, then this key will indeed always be safe."

Youngho laughs as Taeyong pulls away. His eyes are so large, so bright. They stare at one another as the breeze passes through their hair. Taeyong feels the need to say something, but he is unsure what. He tries for sound, but it will not come. His lips refuse to move.

"We should go inside now Taeyong," his knight finally says. "The moon is hiding behind darkening clouds and you cannot catch a cold before your wedding."

Taeyong nods, feeling lightheaded for just a second before he separates entirely from his knights’ arms.

"Walk with me to my room?"

Youngho smiles; shaking his head but following the prince none the less.

"Only if you promise me that you will actually sleep."

"I should sleep like a baby knowing you stand guard."

"Then I shall stand guard until morning; of that you can be sure."

Taeyong laughs - a softness bubbling in his chest as he nestles his new favorite piece of jewelry close to his heart.

***********

***********

***********

"Oh, _my goodness_ they are tiny are they not?" Xiaojun fawns as he lightly cleans Taeyongs new appendages. Taeyong himself is still busy observing his wings through the mirror - adjusting to the new image and weight on his shoulders.

"Well we knew his coming of age would be different since he is a mixture of two powerful creatures, Xiaojun. There was no guarantee he would even grow wings in the first place," Jaejoong says in amusement as he watches the small child run around Taeyong with his little cleaning cloth in hand. " _Dear Xiaojun_ ," he chuckles; knowingly sharing a glance with his newly winged son through the mirror. "You know you do not have to clean Taeyongs wings if you do not wish to, correct?"

The little boy, a mere 3 ft from top to bottom, stops his movements to look up at his royal highness with big brown eyes. Taeyong stifles a giggle.

" _Your highness_ ," the little boy presses. "Taeyong _has_ to look extra good today."

"Oh?" Jaejoong asks; his own wings tucked neatly behind his back. "And why is that?"

"Because his favorite person has not seen his wings yet!" The little boy cheers happily.

Taeyong blushes at that; his father laughing outright as he scoops up the little boy in his arms.

"Ah, yes, _now_ I understand. How very nice of you," Jaejoong smiles as he tickles the boy. Xiaojun laughs and Taeyong watches fondly as the small child is placed back on his feet - standing in front of him quickly with a wide smile. He does not hesitate when the little boy stretches his arms out towards him; quickly picking him up to situate in his lap. Jaejoong grins and hands his son a brush knowingly before excuses himself as the prince begins brushing the little boys’ hair.

"I will not grow wings like you and Jaejoongie hyung, will I?" the little one asks sadly after a few brush strokes. Taeyong stops for a moment to hug the child tight to his chest.

"We do not know that for sure yet Xiaojun," Taeyong assures him; placing a kiss on the child’s head. "When you came to us there was no indication of what your species could be other than that you were certainly not human."

The little boy looks down sadly at that and Taeyong tilts his head up. "Now," He says. "that does _not_ mean one day you will not awaken to large marvelous wings when you are of age like my Queen father."

The prince tickles the little boys’ sides and Xiaojun squeals in delight.

"Or maybe you will awaken one day and have sharp fangs! Could you image? I could see you as a strong Vampire like my father the crowned King. With you, the possibilities are _endless_ , and it is _fascinating_! What do you think?"

Xiaojun giggles and turns around - hugging Taeyongs neck tightly as he nods. The prince melts; squeezing the little boy tightly once again. He silently thanks all the gods that Xiaojun did not go to an orphanage after the war. The castle was so much more alive with the boy running around.

Late in the winter their kingdom had gone to war against a small army of those who did not approve of Vampires mixing their blood line. Being that his own royal parents had done just that (and had successfully procreated) made Taeyong and his home prime targets. While their rivals had been small in numbers, they were vicious - and the death toll of innocent lives caught in the middle was vast.

Little Xiaojun had been found by Youngho when they had gone out looking for survivors after the senseless carnage. The boy had been badly bruised and refused to let anyone but Youngho hold him. It was because of this that he had made it to the royals’ hands before anyone could whisk him away to an orphanage within the kingdoms' walls. Taeyongs' royal parents, Queen Jaejoong and King Yunho, immediately caved when the boy only let go of Youngho long enough to attach himself to Taeyong like his life depended on it. Xiaojun had been at the castle ever since.

“ _Maybe I am a demon like Youngho hyung!_ ” Xiaojun explaims happily. “Oh, wait. Hoho hyung is half demon, right?”

Taeyong smirks. “Yes, your _Hoho hyung_ is only half demon. That is why he has big black feathered wings.”

“They go well with your little wings,” Xiaojun giggles. “Do you think you can fly?”

The prince makes a face; flapping his wings a little to test their strength. He has only had them for a few hours (grown in already once he awoke) so he is not sure of their abilities. Though, he doubts he can fly with them barely stretching further than his fingertips.

“That is going to make my job that much more exhausting,” Youngho chuckles from the door. Taeyong whips his head around in surprise. Xiaojun barely flinches.

“Youngho I am going to send for metal shoes for you if you do _not stop sneaking around the castle like that!_ ” he hisses.

Xiaojun laughs as he bounds over to the tall knight and leaps into his waiting arms.

“It is not my fault that you do not pay attention Taeyong,” Youngho teases. “Xiaojun did not scare when I spoke. Maybe he is a demon after all. A strong one. With immense unlocked powers. Oh no... I am frightened. Should I be frightened?”

Xiaojun crosses his arms before using both hands to squish the knights face together; Taeyong has to put a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing like a maniac.

“ _Noooo!_ ” the little boy whines. “Hoho hyung you are the strongest and most brave knight in all the kingdom! You must protect Taeyong! You may _not_ fear me!”

“Wfho tdold yvou sudch a tdhing?” Youngho muffles out. Xiaojun lets him go.

“You belong to Taeyong, you are his knight. You must be the most of everything. It is the truth of the lands. Haechan has told me so.”

“Ah,” The knight nods; the little boy back on the ground. “You have been listening to my young apprentice once again. How charming.”

“You cannot blame them for thinking the world of you Youngho,” Taeyong says.

“I am but your loyal knight, nothing more your highness,” Youngho bows. There is a sparkle in his eyes when he straightens. “I see that your wings have come in. You look stunning my prince.”

Xiaojun jumps up and down with a bright smile on his face. “Yes! Yes, he does! Did you hear Taeyong? Hoho hyung said you look _stunning!_ ”

Taeyong feels his face turn pink as he nods. “Yes, yes little one. My ears did catch that.”

“My work here is done!” Xiaojun announces - rushing out of the room with a skip in his step.

“He never tires,” Youngho muses as the boy leaves. “Perhaps he is a fairy of some sort?”

"The possibilities, dear knight, are endless for my child."

Youngho nods as he steps forward to be seen in the mirror as well.

"So, then I take that to mean that you will be crowning Xiaojun as your son after the wedding ceremony? Jaehyun agreed?"

The prince sucks in both lips; forming a thin line as his eyes dart from left to right. Youngho sighs.

"So, I am to understand that you have decided yourself, the fate of this child, but have yet to speak to your betrothed?"

Taeyong looks away – ashamed. Youngho runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Taeyong you know-"

"I know I need to discuss such matters with whom I am to wed," Taeyong bemoans. "-but the mere thought of Jaehyun rejecting Xiaojun simply due to his origins - _or worse still_ \- because he is not _our_ son it... it kills me Youngho... "

He has considered it - many times. The idea that Jaehyun could reject Xiaojun as their son. The idea that somehow Jaehyun could take in his precious Xiaojuns history and deem him an ill fit for their family as royals. In part he knows it is ridiculous to think so low of Jaehyun - to think that he would seriously turn away such a precious little boy - but...

"I do not wish to be filled with this fear Youngho," Taeyong says with teary eyes. "This fear that Jaehyun may make me choose between my precious boy and himself I-"

His words go no further as his knight wraps his arms around him.

"You are but living in your head once more your highness; giving in to fears that you have assigned yourself without knowing the full range of the possibilities ahead of you."

Taeyong can feel his heart racing, his mind playing scenarios that involve his leaving behind Xiaojun... and being unable to.

"Talk to him Taeyong," Youngho pleads. "You simply cannot let yourself make this decision for Jaehyun on your own - _much less_ for Xiaojun. I know the possibilities may frighten you, but you need to approach this change in your life head on. Not just for your sake, but also for the little boy that loves you."

Love. Xiaojun had nothing but love for him. His second mother after war took his first. He could not, and will not, leave the boy behind.

"Promise me something Youngho," Taeyong thinks quickly; looking at his knight through the mirror - tears streaming down his face.

"Anything my prince," Youngho assures; hands wiping away tears.

"Promise me that should Jaehyun reject my boy that... and if I cannot..."

Youngho places a hand over the princes’ heart and feels Taeyong relax slightly; enough to form his words.

"Breathe," he soothes. "breathe and then tell me what you are thinking."

It takes a moment, but finally Taeyong whispers out, "Promise me… that if I fall weak to his words... if I should have to choose... that my child will remain with you."

The knight feels the air in his lungs leave him.

"Taeyong, you know I-"

"Please Youngho," Taeyong pleads now; tears threatening to spill again. "You are the only other person whom he trusts. The only other soul that can be there for him."

Youngho sighs; looking away from his prince long enough to make Taeyongs breathing elevate once more.

"Taeyong you know as your personal knight my sworn duty is to protect you and only you. As such I myself cannot wed or have a family - that is law. "

"Yes _, I know_ ," the prince nods. "But once I am wed your fate no longer falls under my royal parents. I am the _only_ one whom you must obey, and I am the _only_ one who can set your laws as my knight. I simply need you to promise me that you can keep my son safe if I cannot. I do not _care_ if it means you must take your eyes off me to do so!"

"Taeyong-"

"Youngho I am begging you," Taeyong weeps. "If he cannot be my son... I need him to be yours."

Youngho sighs once more; his heart breaking not just at the sight of his price crying - but the idea of leaving Xiaojun without parents a second time. It would be a lie to say he did not already see the boy as a son.

"Having Xiaojun become my son would be nothing short of an honor, Taeyong. You must know how much I adore him."

The knight shifts so he can hold his prince’s gaze more firmly. “Consider this a task I will do for you, and for him. Xiaojun will _always_ be my son.”

***********

***********

***********

“You are absolutely sure Youngho?” The crowned King asks gently; brows furrowed in concern. “Please understand that once I have made this change, there is no going back. I will not re-appoint you. If not for my own reasons, for my son’s. I cannot imagine Taeyong approving of this should you go through with it.”

Youngho bows his head low. He can feel his heart clench and his stomach turn.

“I understand that my duties as the crown Prince’s first knight cannot be regained should I step down, however It is to my understanding that your commanding army general would like that I take over his position once he is relieved.”

Yunho hums.

“Yes, Yoochun submitted his request formally many nights ago. He is older now, has a family, and his pups are his priority. He mentioned to me briefly that you were a strong candidate for the position – but I hurried to conversation many a time as I know you would never leave Taeyong- well. I at the very least _thought_ you would never willingly abandon my son.”

At that Youngho shoots up right. “Your highness I assure you that is not my intention!”

Behind the stern looking King the crowned Queen smiles knowingly but says nothing. Youngho quickly realized his actions were improper and took a knee.

“My apologies your royal highness, I did not mean to raise my voice in that manner,” he said quickly. “I just want to make it clear that I would never abandon the prince.”

“Well, Youngho, I am unsure what your definition of the word ‘abandon’ may be, if not what you are requesting to do after Taeyong is married.”

The king shakes his head and Youngho can feel his body grow warm with shame and guilt. The idea of leaving the prince was not an easy one, but he knew that it was for the best.

‘ _Taeyong can learn to live without me_ ,’ the knight thinks sadly.

“Dearest I think perhaps you are being too harsh on this young man,” The crowned Queen finally interjects; delicate hand on the Kings arm. “You know very well that Youngho has been with Taeyong since they were children and he cares deeply for our son. If he has made this decision than surely it was not without thought and a heavy heart.”

Youngho looks up then, seeing the warm gaze of the queen on him.

“I understand what I am asking may seem cruel, and you are correct that I do not make this decision without burden in my heart, however this is what I think is best.”

“I still cannot begin to comprehend your reasoning for this Youngho,” The King speaks. “This all still seems like something that would do more harm than good. As a hybrid yourself your powers would keep my son well protected – it is part of the reason I asked my guards to train you so that you may be a strong knight by your 15th year. If you go to war you may very well perish, and I simply do not understand why you would risk that. More so… I do not comprehend how you believe Taeyong would allow you to leave without a proper fight.”

Youngho wants to chuckle (the image of his fiery charge training in combat earlier coming to mind) but he feels the stinging of tears and a lump form in his throat. He looks back down.

“Youngho…” The queen addresses him. “Do you, undoubtedly, believe this is what you truly want? What you need?”

He does not hesitate because he knows he is weak and moments away from recanting his words. The knight nods and roughly lets out a, “yes.”

The king sighs once again as the queen looks on sadly.

“Very well,” Yunho relents. “I will begin the process of scouting someone who may be able to replace you. I do expect you not to speak of this until all has been made official and arranged.”

The knight stands and bows, “Of course, your royal highness.”

“Oh, and Youngho,” Queen Jaejoong adds softly. “You will need to tell Taeyong, sooner rather than later if you please.”

He is trying to keep himself composed but he doubts he is doing a very welcome job of it. Either way, Youngho nods before excusing himself.

“What do think has happened to him, to make him believe Taeyong could stand the thought of his leaving?” Yunho asks his queen.

Jaejoong shakes his head sadly at the door; watching as it shuts behind the knight.

“He has begun to realize what I have suspected for many years. I only hope our son is strong enough to make the right choice when the time comes.”

***********

***********

***********

“Surely, you have gone insane,” his lady-in-waiting says plainly.

“It is not me that has lost his sanity, I am telling you, _I levitated!”_ Taeyong whines as he inspects his wings for the millionth time. “There can be no form of miracle that could make these miniscule things pick me up off the ground!”

“Ah, so then you flew?”

Taeyong groans. “No, I did not _fly_. Flying would mean I could move these appendages enough to gain access to the sky. As it is, I can tuck them behind me - however they do not obey me well yet. That, and when I was no longer on the ground they had no movement or wind under them. I am telling you, I _levitated!_ ”

“Well you are a hybrid,” Doyoung says matter-of-factly. “There are many things you will be capable of that we will not know of until they manifest. Do you remember what you were doing when it occurred? Perhaps there is a way to replicate what you felt, so we may know what caused you to suddenly spring into the air.”

Taeyong goes pink and curls in towards himself. Doyoung arches a brow at that.

“ _Taeyong?”_

“I do not wish to speak of this anymore,” The prince rapidly mutters before attempting to escape his lady-in-waiting. Had it not been for the sewing needle currently working on his inseam he would have successfully gotten away.

“ _Do not dare!_ ” Doyoung growls comically. “This needle does not care for your embarrassment and I will not have you rip my stitch work apart mere _hours_ before the grand dinner this evening!”

“My apologies Doie,” Taeyong smiles; looking in the mirror at the beautiful clothing placed on his body. Ten, who now unfortunately worked as part of his guard under Youngho (and thus had no time to make such wonderful clothing anymore), was its creator. The sky-blue jacket was fitted to hug every curve of Taeyongs small frame and trailed behind him just above his calves. The front was left open, held loosely by a black lace woven through almost like that of a corset, to reveal the white collared (and very cropped to show his abdomen) dress shirt underneath. There were holes at the shoulders to expose them on both the shirt and the jacket, and Ten had cuffed both as well just above the elbow. The pale white of his dress pants was silk like in texture, very comfortable, but had been a tad too large for his slim legs. This was the reason Doyoung was sewing away at them now. As they were, they did not fit his mid-calf lace up boots.

“It would not be me you would need to repent to, but rather to Ten. That cat would claw you in your sleep if you ruined these pants.”

“Now Doie,” Taeyong says playfully. “You know Tens cat form is as docile as can be. He would never harm me.”

Doyoung cuts the thread from the needle and secures it into place – away from any eyes.

“Then by all means do attempt to rip these clothes. The consequences are yours to handle.”

Taeyong thinks for a moment and shutters at the thought of angering the shifter. _Claws are better left put away_ – Haechan had once told him. He shakes his head and laughs because truth be told: Ten is a fierce fighter for a reason.

Doyoung stands and hands him his boots. With the conversation now in a different direction, the prince sits on his bed, content.

“Now, Taeyong, you _will_ need to tell me what you were doing earlier that caused you to levitate.”

He stills.

“Doyoung I do not think-…”

“Then do not, and simply tell me,” he presses. “I cannot imagine that it would be that horrid that you cannot utter a word to me.”

_Oh. But you see. It is_. Taeyong thinks. _It is because it does not make sense._

He can see it clearly in his minds eye.

_He had rushed down to greet extended family from his queen fathers’ side of the family. Taeyongs never met them. They all look lovely in their formal royal dressings, and he recognizes one of the beautiful young ladies to be a cousin of his from photos hung in the master hall. Golden curls that flow down her back go perfectly with her large pure white wings. Taeyong is mesmerized for a moment, forgetting how his queen father’s kind carry these nearly perfect genetics from person to person, and he nearly misses when Youngho suddenly comes into view. In uniform, as always, he greets the family and makes his way to the cousin with the golden hair._

_He feels it then._

_The unease._

_Something in his chest that does not sit right as he watches his knight take the young woman’s hand, only to bring it to his lips. It is but a simple gesture – a kind one used often among royals when giving welcome – but the interaction sparks something in him. The spark, what ever it may be, causes him to feel light – weightless even. Youngho smiles at the young woman and she giggles in response._

_“What a handsome young man,” she says. “Are you a nobleman?”_

_“I am but my prince’s knight,” Youngho says back; bowing slightly._

_“Ah, well then I simply must steal you away this evening for a dance. What an enchanting young man.”_

_The urge._

_The sudden urge to call out to his knight, shift his attention – anything._

_Taeyong shakes his head at how ridiculous he is being and then he notices. He is up much higher. He is in the air. He is floating. He gasps before gravity shifts underneath him and suddenly both feet are back on the ground as if nothing was wrong. Taeyong runs away before anyone notices his presence._

“Taeyong you really are being difficult,” Doyoung says; bringing the prince out of his memories. “you even have this sort of… peculiar look on your face.”

“I am sorry Doyoung,” Taeyong finally speaks; blinking a few times. “but I am afraid I simply do not wish to speak until I know I am certain in my assumption.”

“I do believe I could aid you, but as you wish.”

***********

***********

***********

“I am rather excited to share the history of my species with him after the grand dinner,” the queen smiles as he lays forward his attire for the event. “At first, I was unsure he would even carry the power passed down by my people, but when his eyes were blue at birth I knew there was no question. Our Taeyong, can you believe our son will wed so soon?”

King Yunho laughs at his beloved; wrapping his arms around Jaejoongs small frame from behind.

“I still refuse to believe he can wield a sword of his own, let alone marry,” he jokes. “Long ago now are the days he used to run through the castle as I gave chase. I can still hear him laughing.”

“Yes,” Jaejoong nods; remembering fondly. “I do believe I will always miss the first time you took flight with him in your arms and he excused his breakfast onto you.”

Yunho groans.

“Please, dearest, do not remind me. I smelled of goat milk for eons.”

“A vampire with goat milk as décor,” Jaejoong smiles as he turns in his loves arms to face him. “what an incredible father.”

The king bends slightly to kiss his queen; a pleasant reminder of their connection runs between them. “I do not deserve all the credit my love. You did a wonderful job with him as well.”

“Hmm,” Jaejoong hums as his King sways them back and forth as if dancing. “Now let us just hope Jaehyun will continue to let our son grow and learn as they also form their own connection. Speaking of which…” He pulls them both to a halt. “You still have not told me what you think will happen when they attempt to form the connection your kind needs in order to wed.”

“Well, vampires need only to bite their chosen mate to form their connection to each other. This is the reason I bit you on our wedding night,” Yunho says; Jaejoong grins as he recalls the marks on his neck. “Given that our son is a hybrid, I do expect he will need to bite Jaehyun after their wedding in order to be connected to him, but I simply do not know for sure. Your kind do not need such a bond.”

“I see,” Jaejoong nods. “It is rather difficult to predict how our species bloodlines within our son will react once he weds and turns of age.”

“Do your powers cause that much havoc?”

Jaejoong playfully smacks his love. Yunho sputters.

“I am merely asking!”

The queen sighs as he pats the kings offended shoulder. “The powers of the angelus are not something one should take lightly; that much I can assure you. For Taeyong to have been born with such piercing blue eyes means that his angelus powers are very much alive and awaiting his 21st year of age to come forward. Jaehyun has already gone through his own coming of age and will be able to help Taeyong should the power coming forward be too great. The only thing I worry about is how that power will manifest with his vampire half.”

There’s a pout on the queens’ lips and Yunho smiles; bending down to kiss him once again.

“You worry too much my dear. I am sure it will be fine,” Yunho murmurs into Jaejoongs hair as he places another kiss there. “He will have immense power, yes. I am from the eldest line of pure vampires, and you are an angelus, there is no way around that. However, all will be well. We just need to believe in our son.”

“I cannot help but feel that it would sit well with me more if I knew his knight would be with him. Youngho does know him best,” Jaejoong says sadly. He thinks back to the day Taeyong first met Youngho. Small boys, barely 10 years under them. How that seems so long ago, and how in mere days Taeyong would have to say goodbye.

“I do hope Youngho has told him,” Yunho sighs. “That he will not be leaving with him after the wedding as he will be taking over my army. If not, it is not Taeyongs coming of age we will need to worry about.”

***********

***********

***********

“Why have you not danced with your betrothed yet, my son?”

Taeyong almost falls out of his seat when his king father speaks but composes himself. They are now at the grand dinner – a lavish event held when a vampire of royal standing is to wed. Taeyong is only half a vampire, yes, but the tradition is his.

“Yunho I will not tell you again,” queen Jaejoong smiles tightly. “do not pressure our son. He is not obligated to dance with Jaehyun this evening if does not wish to do so. Understandably he may be feeling a mix of emotions tonight with so many royals.”

The king pouts. A phenomenon only his queen father has ever been able to cause.

“ _Jaejoong-ah_ ,” the king whines. “I am not pressuring my child. I will have you know that I am the first to say that I do not want my precious son to wed so quickly.”

The queen arches a brow.

“They have been betrothed since Taeyongs birth, my dearest.”

“Yes, well, that may be, however I do still believe my baby boy should have a few years more under our care before he is off to make a life of his own.”

Taeyong and his queen father laugh as the king crosses his arms; the pout still on his face.

“I will always be your son, father,” Taeyong assures with a smile; the tension leaving his limbs. “My marriage to Jaehyun will not change that. Do expect me to visit often.”

The queen lays a gentle hand on his husbands’ shoulder but it does not seem to convince him.

“Somehow that only makes me feel more unwilling to let you go already. You really have grown up so quickly, Taeyong. I could not be more proud to have you as a son.”

A warmth settles in his chest and Taeyong lifts himself out of his chair to embrace his king father.

“Thank you, father,” he says. “and I can assure you I will be in good hands. Jaehyun is the best choice for this and I have no doubt I will live happily at his side.”

Jung Jaehyun has always been nothing short of the perfect gentleman. A vibrant and regal young man that had made it his mission from their first meeting to sweep Taeyong off his feet. Taeyong remembers the day well and holds it dear to his heart.

“You had better,” Jaejoong says then. “Or I will have a few choice words with that prince myself and he will not find his heart in his chest cavity, but rather under my heel.”

“ _Father!_ ”

“ _Jaejoong!_ ”

The queen merely shrugs his shoulders. “I do not take my son lightly, and neither will anyone else,” he says. “Only the best for my child. If Jaehyun is not the best, I will not hold back.”

Taeyong and the king both laugh, and the prince makes his way back to his seat. “I do not worry,” he says. “because if anything it will be Youngho who rips his heart out first should Jaehyun do anything unbecoming of his character.”

The king and queen still and exchange looks.

Taeyong looks at them confused.

“Have I said something wrong?”

“My apologies for the late arrival my dear royals,” comes a voice from behind them all. Taeyong whips around to find his knight dressed for the evening with his hair out of place. His heart beats unevenly and he must swallow the feeling down.

“I was beginning to worry Youngho,” King Yunho says with a frown. “was the trouble reported at the gates of the kingdom larger than what was said?”

Taeyong quickly stands with a napkin in hand and begins to blot away the sweat still clinging to his knights’ neck. He realizes that Younghos hair (with the styling no longer in place) flows forward with a slight curl. It looks good on him. Taeyong wants to scream.

“When we received the report your highness, we were informed that the creatures at the gate were young vampires,” Youngho tells the king; his eyes on the prince. “However, when we arrived, we were greeted with newly turned hybrids. We did not have enough men with us, so it took my demon powers and some time to dispose of the intruders.”

Taeyong stills. The king and queen both go wide eyed.

“Newly turned hybrids?” The king asks alarmed. “You mean the creatures at the gates had been bitten by vampires for the sake of turning them?”

“Unfortunately, yes, your highness,” Youngho says; smiling at Taeyong and moving his hands away. “you do not need to worry; of that I can assure you. There were no traces of any others, and our werewolf soldiers could find no scent of any vampire.”

Yunho relaxes visibly. “That is good to hear. The last thing we need right now is a threat to the kingdom, or to Taeyong. Thank you for your services Youngho. Now, if you may excuse me, I do believe my queen and I will have this dance?”

The queen grins – the conversation now quickly forgotten as he stands and follows the king to the dance floor. Taeyong is left stand with his knight; aware that Youngho has not let go of his own since he moved them.

“What sort hybrids were they?” the prince asks softly.

“I cannot be too sure,” his knight says; attention now back on him. “but I do believe they were werewolves whom had been bitten by force. They were ravenous like I have never seen. The blood lust from the bite must have been excruciating.”

“You had to use your demon form, is that right?” Taeyong can hear the quiver in his voice. He has only ever seen Younghos demon form once, and it was not on purpose. They had been attacked by vampires over a year ago, the kind that did not like that bloods were being mixed, and there had been too many for just the knight to handle. He had told Taeyong to trust him and close his eyes. Taeyong had done so, but he had opened them far too early and had seen the black colored monster that was Younghos demon half.

“Taeyong look at me.”

He had not realized his gaze had shifted down, but when he looks up Taeyong sees a kind smile on his kinghts face.

“Yes, I did, but it was not my demon half that killed them. I had already transitioned back to the knight you see before you when I took my sword to them for the last time.”

The prince releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Good.”

***********

***********

***********


	2. UPDATE - please see Chapter ONE for edits

THIS IS JUST A NOTICE:

Please refer to chapter one as I have added what todays update would have been to that. This notice will be deleted when the real Chapter 2 is ready. Sorry for the confusion, but after proof reading I realized that it is better to save whats coming next for chapter 2, and add what I was going to post today to Chapter 1. 


End file.
